


Comfort Circles

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble.5, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, like Doctor 10.5, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: All the Doctor could concentrate on was the little circles Rose Tyler was drawing on his thigh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: thighs. Though it's one thigh but I digress.
> 
> Many thanks to TenRoseForeverandEver for listening to me whine and her helpful suggestions. 25 words of this owe their existence to her. Plus she helped me totally reword a sentence to make it stronger. <3

The Doctor was bored during his first Torchwood briefing. Or he had been. Now he was just aroused. He’d sat there, trying to pay attention, wanting to show Rose how eager he was to be with her, sharing this life. Because he _was_ , even in these dull moments. 

All he could concentrate on presently was the little circles she was drawing on his thigh. Close to, but not quite where he wanted. He laid his hand atop hers under the table. She needed to stop. 

Rose caught his gaze as he did so, and her eyes grew big. As her cheeks flushed, he realized her intention. She had meant to comfort, not tease. They hadn’t progressed further than snogging yet, and the unintentional minx had underestimated the effect she had on him. 

The Doctor fell even more in love with her right then. She understood him, _loved him_ , so well.


End file.
